1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display (LCD) device and, more particularly, to an LCD device having a high impact resistance.
2. Description of the Related Art
The liquid crystal display (LCD) device, which is excellent in terms of display properties, such as resolution, color reproduction and picture quality, has popularly been applied to monitors of notebooks or desktop computers.
In particular, since the LCD device is frequently used for mobile devices, the LCD device is very vulnerable to physical impacts and drops. Furthermore, when a crack occurs in a panel of the LCD device due to impact, the LCD device may experience a serious operational failure.